Welcome to the Family
by skrall107
Summary: [Omniverse installment] while running from the authorities, Ash Williams takes refuge in a derelict house in the swamp, but finds a greater threat waiting for him.
1. The Swamps

**This is an installment in the Omniverse. The Omniverse is a linked world of fanfic stories. All Omniverse stories are marked in the description as [Omniverse Installment] or [Omniverse one shot]. I release them in chronological order, so for the full list, you can just go to my full story list. This story takes place in the year 1999.**

 **NOTICE! For a full understanding of the story, you'll have to read the following story(s)**

 **-Sailor Moon: Ex Mortis. link:**

 **https/s/12494768/1/Sailor-Moon-Ex-Mortis**

 **Now, let the story begin!**

Ash was driving down a dirt road. Driving was a lot harder with one hand. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. He looked at the car he was driving. It was his late friend Scott's car, a yellow delta '88 Old's mobile. One of the friends he was wanted for killing. About a year ago, him and his four friends went to a cabin in the woods. They found a book called the Necronomicon Ex Mortis and accidentally awoke demons. Him and two others who had came to the cabin later were the only survivors. He'd been running ever since.

Ash walked into the woods, which soon transitioned into a swamp. he had heard there was an abandoned house in the swamps. He thought he could stay for a few days, if squatters hadn't already claimed it. He saw the house in the distance, and doubled his pace. As soon as he reached the house, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It told him to leave, and that this was a mistake.

Ash chopped these feelings up as a fear of abandoned houses in the woods, and moved to the door. he reached his only hand to knock on the door. Much to his surprise, a teenager in a brown hoodie opened the door. "well hello there, I'm Lucas. why are you here?" he said with an off-putting kindness.

The warnings in Ash's head got worse. "I'm James" he said giving the fake name he'd been using "I was hoping I could stay the night"

"come on in" Lucas said with a strange grin.

Ash stepped into the house and looked around. The house looked decrepit, almost as if it was abandoned inside. And it smelled of fungus and rot. Ash nearly gagged at the pungent odor. An older man stepped into the room. "Lucas, who's are guest" he said in an interrogative tone.

"I'm James" Ash responded.

"well James, I'm Daddy"

Ash raised an eyebrow at the name. " mama's in the kitchen making supper" he continued.

Ash completely ignored the odd names now knowing food is involved. He hadn't eaten a real meal in three months, just living off of fast food and other empty calories. Daddy led him to the kitchen to see mama cooking food. She had just finished cooking and was serving a bowl. She stretched her arms to hand the bowl to Ash. "welcome to the family, James"

Ash cradled the bowl between his armpit and his chest, not noticing the putrid smell of fungus coming from the bowl as he put a spoonful in his mouth. As soon as the soup touched the back of his throat, his gag reflex triggered and he fell to the ground and threw up. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Blood. There was blood on his sleeve. "w-w-what did you-" he stammered

"I knew you wouldn't have it in you" Daddy said "you have rejected Eveline's gift, so now, we have to put you down" he said as he grabbed a cleaver.


	2. The Bakers

_Leftfootrightfootleftfootrightfoot_ Ash frantically kept this pattern in mind as he ran, worried he'll forget how to walk in all of the commotion. Daddy was chasing him down the hallway. Ash busted through a set of double doors. He quickly uses a couple poles to slide through the handles. Ash took a few seconds to breath. He looked over at the wall and spotted a double barrel shotgun mounted over a fire place. _Not to sure I can use this_ he thought, _To bad there's not some blue-haired badass with me this time. "_ we're comin' to get you, boy!" Daddy said

Ash frantically loaded the shotgun and stuffed several handfuls of shells in his pockets. "I've got a double barrel here! I'll blow your butts to kingdom come!"

"try it boy! I dare ya"

Daddy began to bang on the door. _I hope the door holds_ Ash thought as he crept out the window and onto the deck. He managed to make it back the main hall without being spotted. "now where do you think you're going" Momma said stepping in front of Ash before he could get out the door.

Ash fired of both rounds out of the shotgun simultaneously. Blood sprayed out of the new wound in Momma's chest. "I hear you, Boy!" Daddy yelled.

Ash ran to the front door and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge. He looked at the door and noticed a metal Cerberus on the door. One head was missing. "of course it wouldn't be that easy!" Ash screamed as he reloaded.

Ash ran back to the other end of the house on a mission. _where could the third head be_ he thought as he ran. He started going through the bedrooms, looking in every drawer, on every nightstand, and in every pile. The first bedroom he had no luck in, only finding some old pictures and some letters he hadn't cared to read. The next room: same story. He did find, however, a key that had a note on it. The note said "basement". Ash shoved the key in his pocket, and went to the next door. It was locked. He used the key on the door and opened it. He stared down the steps and the ominous hall they led to. "with my luck it's down there" Ash said as he gazed.


	3. The Basement

"looks like someone threw up black licorice down here" Ash said as he navigated the basement, which had a thick coat of black grime over the walls.

Ash heard a strange noise behind him, that kind of sounded like vines tearing. He whipped around pointing the shotgun in the direction of the noise. His eyes darted around, but found nothing. "must have just been my imagination"

Just then, a black creature rounded the corner. It lunged at Ash, knocking him to the ground. All that Ash saw was teeth. Long, sharp teeth. Ash reached back for his shotgun, resting his stump arm on the creatures neck to push it back. He grabbed at the air, hoping to reach it. He kept reaching until he felt it: wood grain. "somebody's gonna have to wash your mouth out" Ash said, shoving the barrel of the shotgun up the creature's mouth. "and that someone is me" he said as he pulled the trigger.

Blood sprayed everywhere as the now headless creature fell lifelessly onto Ash. He made disgusted noises as he wiped the blood off of his face. He stood up and reloaded. He poked the muck on the walls with his shotgun and it made the same noise he had heard. "you don't think"

The muck wriggled and spat out another of the creatures. Ash quickly dispatched it. "OK, so the walls are literally birthing monsters. Pleasant"

Ash continued down the hall, looking in every room. He went into the boiler room. "okay, hopefully the dog head's in here"

Ash heard the noise again, and saw 3 creatures headed strait for him. " I'm just gonna leave now" Ash said as he turned around and ran.

The creatures followed Ash. Ash looked back to see them gaining on him. Ash spotted a door at the end of the hall. Determined, Ash doubled his pace and burst through the door. He saw a cage door and opened it, locking the door behind him. The creatures reached through the bars and swung their arms at Ash, who breathed a sigh of relief. He used his shotgun and took out the creatures one at a time. He looked around. "must be Daddy's workplace" he said, noticing all of the mechanical pieces strewn around.

He looked over at the workbench and saw the dog head. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. In the distance, he could hear daddy's voice say something about the basement. Ash was about to panic, when he saw something on the other side of the room. "that could be useful" he said with a smirk.


	4. Freedom

"let's just go down there and get him"

The family had gathered near the basement entrance to catch Ash. "dammit Lucas, we're not going down there! If we go into the basement, he could sneak past us. If we stay here, we can catch him no matter, assuming the molded don't kill him" Daddy said.

"we'll get him, and then we can kill him for-" Mamma was cut off by the sound of a chainsaw cutting through the door leading to the basement.

Ash rammed the door with his shoulder, smashing it in half. He stood facing the family, now with the barrels on his shotgun cut down, a shotgun sling strapped to his back, and a modified chainsaw fastened to his stump. "let's go"

Lucas ran at Ash with a kitchen knife. Ash used the chainsaw and sliced Lucas in half. Ash looked at the chainsaw and with an excited laugh exclaimed "Groovy!"

"groovy. I like that" Daddy said before thrusting a pitchfork at Ash.

Ash dodged and fired his shotgun at him. Blood splattered over Ash as a new wound was created on Daddy's chest. Daddy looked at the wound. "Oh boy! Now you look what you done, motherfucker!"

"look what I'VE done? You're the one who invites people to your home and kills them. You just had the rotten luck of finding someone who'd fight back" Ash taunted.

"Enough talk" Mamma exclaimed, picking up the knife Lucas had and attacking Ash.

"get off of me!" Ash screamed pushing her off of him.

Ash put his shotgun to the side of Mamma's face and fired. He turned to Daddy, quickly reloading his shotgun in the process. Daddy threw the pitchfork at Ash, who ducked out of the way. Ash ran at daddy, chainsaw revved. He swung at his head, but daddy ducked. Ash hit him with the stock of his gun, which disoriented him long enough for Ash to decapitate him in one swing. The baker's dead, Ash spun his shotgun around and holstered it. "we're not dead yet, you've merely delayed us" Lucas threatened.

"I've delayed you long enough to escape. See ya!" Ash said, flipping Lucas off as he walked away.

Ash got back to the main hall and used the dog head on the door, which then opened. He got out to his car and detached the chainsaw from his stump and threw it in the back seat. He got in the front seat and looked in the mirror. There was a c shaped cut on the left side of his chin. Ash banished the thought from his mind and drove off. As he drove, Ash began to speak to himself. "is this just my life now? Just running, not giving a damn if anyone gets hurt? The forces of the supernatural exist, I know this, but I just keep running. Why? Why am I? If I know these things exist, I should do something. If I'm running, I should be hunting these things. I have a chainsaw, a shotgun. And, as I just demonstrated, the skill too." Ash sighed, "I should" he finished with a determined tone.

 **A/N**

 **thank you for reading my story. Below is a song I feel fits the story, there wont be part of the link, so just copy what is there into the google search bar, and the first video that comes up should be right. Just in case it's not, the song is called "do it again" and it's by a band called Dharmata. Also, if you want to read the other stories in the Omniverse, just go to my account page. The full archive is there, and all the stories that exist in the Omniverse are labeled as such in the description. Thank you once again for reading, this is Skrall107, signing off.**

 **watch?v=JmNexB0sCe8**


End file.
